


Exchanged Shirts

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have been dating for weeks now, keeping their relationship a secret. One morning, Regina decides to keep one of the woman’s shirts— accidentally wearing it just a week later. And of course, that is noticed by the last person she would want to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanged Shirts

“Emma, I’ve put some of your clothes in the drawer on the left, so you don’t have to mess with all my other drawers.” the woman spoke, closing the bathroom door after her and walking towards the bed. Taking the dark grey shirt in her hands, she lifted it and smiled, the scent quite recognizable to her. It smelled just like her lover, the blonde’s scent all over the fabric. _My dear savior, this is staying here with me for a long time._

“Regina, are you coming shower with me or not?” the blonde questioned, opening the door of the bathroom and looking at the woman. Regina smiled and nodded, leaving the shirt in the right drawer before strutting towards the savior. With a smile the woman took her hand and dragged her into the tub, making her sit and open her arms to sit between her legs.

“Your arms are really comfortable, my savior.” she murmured, accommodating herself in the woman’s arms and tilting her head, letting Emma kiss the side of her neck. It was this kind of small little moments when she realized how much she loved the blonde, and how much she wanted to finally be open about that relationship. She wanted to be able to kiss Emma without having to hide, to be able to go on dates with her without having to worry about someone wondering why the Evil Queen and the savior were having dinner together. But of course, they had to pretend that they were nothing more than just that, a queen and a savior. That shared a son. And a bed at nights, when loneliness struck.

“I know. It’s easier to cuddle than to get cuddled for me, you know?” the blonde laughed, keeping on kissing her lover’s neck. “Hook always tried to hug me and everything and I just don’t like it. I’m the one who hugs, not the one who gets hugged.” she smiled and buried her face in the crook of the other’s neck. “That’s why I love you so much, my queen… You’re the one who gets hugged. By me.”

“And Henry.”

“And Henry.”

* * *

 

A week later, with Regina still undercover, the woman woke up and got dressed quickly. Black coat on top of a dark grey shirt, black slacks and high heels. If Emma was there, she would be joking about her wearing high heels to fight crime. ‘Sneakers are way more comfortable’ she would joke. But Emma was not there that morning, the empty space on the other side of the bed making the brunette sigh.  _How have I come to this? The former Evil Queen, who has killed people and destroyed towns… Finally got her happy ending._  Not that she complained— she was more than proud to know that she had made it.

Walking down the street to Granny’s, Regina kept smiling. Emma and Henry always in her mind, this time made her grin even wider than usually. She was going to ask Emma to go on an official date, no matter where it was. She wanted to be free to kiss and hold hands with the woman she loved in public, no matter who was looking, no matter who questioned them. Entering the small place, she smiled at the sight of blonde curls, not caring that Mary Margaret was next to her daughter. “Good morning, Mary Margaret. Emma.” she smiled and turned to look at the elder woman behind the counter. “The usual.” she smiled and let out a sigh, suddenly realizing that Mary Margaret was blatantly looking at her chest. “Something wrong?”

“Isn’t that shirt yours, Emma?” the woman muttered, looking with a questioning look at the savior. Regina quickly realized her mistake, lips parting as she inhaled deeply. Emma turned her face to look at the shirt, brow raising in amusement and realization.  _So that was where my shirt was._

“Yeah, I had to lend it to Regina because…” she frowned, unable to come up with an answer. Deep inside, she was tired of excuses, but knew that the mayor wouldn’t like that. Regina had this fear of people seeing her happy, saying that when she was happiest was when she was more vulnerable. “Because…” looking at Granny, seeing her leave a cup of coffee in front of one of the dwarves and then going to start preparing the brunette’s coffee. Mary Margaret checked on the baby that played with a small teddy bear in his stroller.  _You know what, fuck it. I’m tired of hiding._  Turning to stare at her mother, the woman rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m dating Regina.” the blonde said, sighing and glancing at the older woman. “That’s it, I’ve said it. If you want to throw a fireball at me, Regina, I’ll underst—”

“Shut up, Swan.” the other told, leaning forward to cup her cheeks and take the collar of her jacket, pulling her close into a passionate kiss. Feeling the savior relax and sigh against her lips only made the woman deepen the kiss, Emma’s hands moving to her waist. Everyone seemed to be speechless, not even a word being spoken— the silence disturbed by the sound of a cup crashing against the floor. Granny seemed to be obviously surprised by the scene that was going on in her diner, just as everyone else. Who would have thought that of the many suitors and lovers Regina had had for so many years, and of the many men Emma had dated in the past, they would end up choosing each other? And well, who would have thought that they would end up kissing in the middle of Granny’s Diner? “Thank you.” Regina whispered as they pulled apart slowly, Emma’s green eyes lost in hers and a smile appearing on her face.

“You two… together… oh my... “ Mary Margaret had to lean on the counter, eyes wide and nervous voice as she thought of her daughter being with her step-mother. “Emma, no.” she told, turning to look at the savior, begging her to tell her it wasn’t true, that she was not dating Regina. That the kiss everyone had just witnessed hadn’t been real.

“You got my first true love killed, at least show some happiness for me finding true love again.” Regina muttered, rolling her eyes and stepping away from Emma. Mary Margaret frowned, looking at the former queen with a hateful look. “You are the one who is always saying it is my turn to find my happy ending.”

“But not with my daughter, you…  _witch._ ” 


End file.
